Hitomi Akuai
Mirumoto Akuai was a magistrate of the Dragon Clan who swore allegiance to Hitomi and became Hitomi Akuai. He was the guardian of the Chamber of Crystal, where Shosuro and the Lying Darkness were contained for centuries. Magistrate Akuai was a magistrate in one of the poorest and most mountanious Dragon provinces. His brother Ikudai spent a time with him and decided to retire as a monk after seeing the poverty and hungry of the peasants working these fields. Way of Shinsei, p. 74 Joining Hitomi Akuai was one of the first to swear allegiance to Hitomi when she took control of the Dragon Clan in 1128. His brother, Mirumoto Ikudaiu refused to do the same, and remained in the Brotherhood of Shinsei instead. Enlightened Madness, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Becoming Hitomi Akuai he was also the among the first to be tattooed by her and recieve her power in his veins as a Kikage Zumi. Hitomi Akuai (Hidden Emperor 2 flavor) Crystal Prison Akuai guarded the Chamber of Crystal, pleading with his Lady to leave the powers of Shadow contained. Though she would not listen, he would stand with her, desperate to understand her quest for knowledge. Hitomi Akuai (Siege of Sleeping Mountain flavor) Kokujin Ever loyal to his lady, he followed Hitomi throughout her reign as Dragon Clan Champion and accepted her decision to let the madman Kokujin join the clan in 1129, despite the hesitation of others. Enlightened Madness, Part One, by Rich Wulf The Naga Akuai began questioning this decision in 1130, when Kokujin killed almost all of the Naga who had visited Kyuden Hitomi to counsel with Hitomi. Kokujin had claimed that Hitomi had to allow the Naga to leave peacefully, but that it was implied that the kikage zumi were expected to kill them for what they had said to Hitomi. Akuai did not agree, and became increasingly concerned about Kokujin's relationship with Hitomi. Akuai also protested Kokujin's tattooing of Kazaq, and eventually the two vowed there would be a confrontation between them in the future. Siege of Sleeping Mountain In 1132 Akuai was inside Kyuden Hitomi when the Naga and the Brotherhood of Shinsei in the Siege of Sleeping Mountain. His older brother, Ikudaiu, was in the enemy army and enter Kyuden Hitomi with a message to Hitomi. Rulebook Story (Siege of Sleeping Mountain) Vengeance When he saw the chaos that Kokujin caused within the clan, he swore to hunt the madman down when Hitomi released him from her service. After Hitomi ascended to the heavens, he remained with the clan and helped them hunt Kokujin to take vengeance for what he had done to the clan and his lady. War Against Shadow When the armies of the clans marched toward Volturnum, Hitomi spoke from the Heavens. Hitomi Kagetora chose his six most trusted warriors Hitomi Reju, Hitomi Akuai, Hitomi Kobai, Hitomi Bujun, Hitomi Pukku, and Hitomi Kazaq, and they were forced by Lady Moon to remain behind, not to join their brethren at Volturnum. In the Battle of Oblivion's Gate the Hitomi sacrificed themselves to gain the battle against the Shadow. They thrown themselves against the Goju, and they combined their tattoo magic in an explosive, suicidal display. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 75 Kokujin's Challenge Akuai was among the seven Dragon who answered Kokujin's Challenge in 1159. Alongside Togashi Satsu, Togashi Matsuo, Hitomi Hogai, Hoshi Wayan, Mirumoto Rosanjin, and Tamori Chieko he ventured into the Twilight Mountains seeking Kokujin. The seven were confronted by tattooed bakemono led by Kokujin Kobai not long after entering the mountains. Death Akuai was captured in the ensuing fight and brought to the ruins of Shiro Heichi. Despite attempting to resist, Akuai was easily chained to the Anvil of Despair where Kokujin began forging a Shamesword using Akuai's soul and blood. Enlightened Madness, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Akuai lasted considerably shorter than Kokujin had believed he would, but he was able to complete the creation of a wakizashi before Akuai died. It was believed that the Shamesword Kokujin created using Akuai's blood and soul was the Blade of Penance. Four Winds, p. 143 External Links * Hitomi Akuai (Hidden Emperor 2) * Hitomi Akuai Exp (An Oni's Fury) Category:Dragon Clan Members